the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Tabletop Variants
Aside from the original CYOAs, several other rulebook have been created over time, each with unique methods and intentions of play. The rules for these different games are linked on this page and can be found below. __TOC__ Armored Descent Armored Descent is the first spin-off of the original CYOA created by HardTarget. It is aimed at providing a tangible, workable ruleset for people to use for potential TRPG play as well as promote functional combat encounters. 'Links' A collection of all the compiled versions thus far (Note - Google preview may make it difficult to see, it is recommended you download the files instead of previewing them from the google drive): REMASTERED EDITION (Armored Descent) (Last Updated: 5/28/2015): 'The Remastered Edition. TL:DR - It's a Remastering and Re-imaginging of Armored Descent. Welcome to the 2d6 Revision. 'Online Changelog : 'Now you can get a basic synopsis of what I did and altered without having to ask every update. May also contain future plans, ideas, or potential clarifications. 'Google Doc Spreadsheet (Last Updated: 3/23/15): '''The experimental google doc sheet to keep all data with. Note: Missing Pilot Stat section. ''Latest Update:' Broken by fucking Google, congratulations Google. You piece of shit. Tips and Tricks Handbook (Last Updated: 4/4/15): 'This small book is designed to explain some ways to simplify rules and actions for both GM's and players to make things run more smoothly and fluidly at the table. Helps keeps things moving and chugging along without clogging up too badly. 'Older Versions ''D20 VERSIONS'' CURRENT VERSION (Armored Descent):'Minor adjustments across the board. New melee weapon Pile Bunker added. New mod added for armor, in minor modifications section. Change to internal and external status. Slight change to reflect how lance is meant to work. Some clarifications here and there. 'Google Doc Spreadsheet : An auto-configured spreadsheet that takes a lot of the crunch and does it automatically for players. Pi versus PR and AV, total of AV from Design and Material, different mobility options and how they convert to squares, weapon listing etc. To save your own, click "File -> Make a copy" and it'll load into your own google drive (log in to your google drive to do so). This is HardTarget's personal development version, so expect revisions or changes as time progresses to how it works. .ODS Spreadsheet : A revised .ods version of above, albiet formatting is slightly lost and some functions had to be rewritten or are missing. Updates on this are slower than the Doc spreadsheet, as converting it can be annoying. ''OUTDATED/OBSOLETE VERSIONS'' Version 1 : The very first, and very experimental version of the CYOA in a tabletop format. Version 2 : This aimed to add a lot of features, but unfortunately cluttered up a lot of the combat and function of the game Version 3 : This update attempted to rectify balance by varying combat, but did not succeed in doing so. Version 4 : Probably the biggest core rule changing update, this completely revised the Pressure system, weapon values, and suit PR values (AV for suits mostly remained unaffected). While exceptionally different from it's earlier releases, it gave way to a far more simplistic and functional system that involved less number crunching to players and GM's. Version 5 : ''This update was mostly an aim at improving the clarity of particular actions, abilities, utilities and functions of the game. Aside that, very little is changed from Version 4 aside some combat clauses for balance. ''Version 5.5 : Gives clausing for repairing, alters some values, updates the modifier system again, and some other minor details Version 6 : Finally puts drones on the map with rules governing how they work, their stats, etc. Reworks weight values so that the heaviest is 3.6 tons. Continued clarifications across the board with items and weapons. Font changes for clarity and legibility. Added Title page. Sonar and Radar seperated and clarified. Experimental "predator" style invisibility module, subject to change or alteration. Melee get combat clauses for adjacent distancing from targets. Other minor changes. Version 6.5 : Adds in a plethora of clarifications, puts drones in the proper weapons listing, cleans up a lot of the text to be visible, and balances some very minor things. Version 7 : The beginning of content additions. Construct Forms and Variants have been overhauled for specialization. New mobility options. Two new weapons. Fusion added. Pilot info added. Hydra Nanites function defined. EXPERIMENTAL / SUBJECT TO CHANGE Version 7.1 : Hotfix for Rev 7. Adds wheels (were not added by accident in Rev 7), adds clarifications for fusion, adjusts gun platform for balance, deep sea and space modules are seperated, burrow DC check rebalanced, and scout drones can be upgraded to take tracer darts. Version 7.2 : Minor Build addition to Rev 7. Reworks burrow, adds in some support options, medikit and medi-drones, revises canvas nanites to allow indefinite use, and rebalances, clarifications and minor proofreading across the board. Version 7.3 : Introduces the W.E.P. system that allows players to improve their actions or expand on what they do while risking conditions that negatively affect their performance. While experimental, it gives players more agency to immediately turn the odds for potential drawbacks later on. Also adds in the "Called Shot" action in the combat page. Version 8 : WARNING - EXPERIMENTAL! 'This revision introduces one of the major aspects of the TRPG, Progression. Heavily influenced by the GM or groups' discretion, it allows the pilots to build upon their suit and expand with more utilities and weapons. The design is created modularly to attempt to allow future content and options to be inserted without heavy hassle. Future playtesting and crunch will show if this holds up or not. ''Version 8.5 : A variety of internal builds merged together (Rev8.1, 8.2, 8.3, and 8.4) with additional content. Touches back on the combat system, putting in some new mechanics and granting melee new utility attack options. Evasion has been expanded on (Liable to changes). Additional progression content in the form of "fused weaponry" have made their way to the table. Pilot HP and Suit Physical have been rebalanced to account for the inclusion of W.E.P. Finally, table of contents updated to reflect changes. Version 8.75 : Some new fused weaponry items were added, KSM vs Cutting Blades finally changed, plasma gun is now a support option, PLC was given a rework, Extreme distances DC check reworked to 100 (Railguns will soon be adjusted to prevent across-globe or ion-cannon satelliting issues), "Take Aim" action added, and a basic introductory page for new readers. Version 9 : Supplimentary section now added, which opens up the realm of third-party options as well as additional (but not mandatory) game systems to be used in conjunction with the primary game. A character "tag" system and contact system was added into the supplimentary section for groups to use as well (at their discretion). Version 10 '': Added in two major supplimentary sections, MAP System and Modifications. MAP System adds in new mobility options and actions to the game, Modifications adding in a lot of progression (only some minor character creation bonuses) and increases the resource count for Character Creation and Progression by 25 (from 250/300 to 275/325) if used in conjunction with the base game. Added in a page to explain character creation to new players (this has fiddled with the page number in the bottom right, will be fixed later). Drider variant of Scorpion is now a burrow-focused variant (loses Adhesion and Web Spray, gains an improved burrow). Radar updated to indicate it gives general direction of enemies in the battlefield, not line of sight. Lance Melee Weapon added. Minor clarifications here and there. Show/Hide Versions Teamwork Edition 'Version 3.0.2 Released on July 11, 2019. Main areas of focus involve completely changing the way shields work, as well as various minor balance tweaks. Has received continuous minor balance patches since release. Created by Dorfanorf, Henderson, Literally Who and EsauFtgz. *'All 3.0.2 Docs' 'Version 3.0' The long-awaited and poorly-received 3.0 update to PACYOA:TE, first released on April 1, 2019 with a focus on smoothing out gameplay, addressing long-standing rules inconsistencies, diversifying weaponry options, rebalancing defenses, giving Hacking and Stealth actual rules and overall hopefully encouraging more teamwork and less lone wolf heroics. Also suits fly slower than Spitfire now ecks dee. Created by Dorfanorf, Henderson and Literally Who. *'All 3.0 Docs' 'PACYOA: Questionable Ethics' An infantry-scale CYOA taking place in the TE universe, in which the players take on the role of agents of the elite Special Operations Executive of the newly-arisen European Federation. Created by Henderson. *'Rules PDF' QE.png|Page 1 QE2.png|Page 2 QE Drones.png|Drone Operator Rules AZ.png|Advanced Class: Absolute Zero Nazgul.png|Advanced Class: Nazgul Russian Federation QE.png| Russian Federation Armoury 'Version 2.2' A very minor update to 2.0 released in 19 July 2018, specifically intended to provide clarify to the long-neglected healing rules, as well as rebalance some of the stranger Black Market items. Expanded GIMD Faction rules primarily written by Dorfanorf. Healing Rules primarily written by Edinbrother and Bunyip. Image pixelated to shit by Literally Who. Extra pages consolidated by Literally Who *'2.2 Main Doc' *'2.2 Faction Doc' *'Consolidated Black Market Page 1' *'Consolidated Black Market Page 2' *'Consolidated Black Market Page 3' *'Consolidated Black Market Page 4' *'Consolidated Fusion Weapons Page' *'Consolidated Legacy Items Page' 'Older Versions' ''Version 2.0'' Released 1 July 2015 and used through July 2018, making it the longest played version of the game. *'2.0 Main Doc' *'2.0 Rules Doc' *'2.0 Faction Doc' *'Shotgun Update' *'Silencer' *'Black Market' *'Ivan Rewards' *'Boat-Poster Booster Pack' ''Version 1.7'' Confusingly numbered version 1.5.3 on the images. Released August 2014. Featured in the most general threads on /tg/ during its lifespan. 1.5.3 PAGE 1.jpg|Page 1 1.5.3 PAGE 2.png|Page 2 1.5.3 FACTION PAGE 1.jpg|Faction Page 1 1.5.3 FACTION PAGE 2.jpg|Faction Page 2 1.5.3 FACTION PAGE 3.jpg|Faction Page 3 ''Version 1.5'' Used throughout the second half of July 2014. Introduced the main factions. Created by Wyvern/Zartemis. 1.5 PAGE 1.jpg|Page 1 1.5 PAGE 2.jpg|Page 2 1.5 FACTION PAGE 1.jpg|Faction Page 1 1.5 FACTION PAGE 2.jpg|Faction Page 2 1.5 FACTION PAGE 3.jpg|Faction Page 3 ''Version 0.5.2'' The first TE-version of the Power Armor CYOA based off the MechAnon version here. Used for the first three main missions of TE. 0.5 PAGE 1.jpg|Page 1 0.5 PAGE 2.jpg|Page 2 Show/Hide Versions 'Power Armor CYOA PNP RPG FTW' This uncredited system appeared on the threads twice, written by some mysterious anon. Its mechanics are reminiscent of Shadowrun and GURPS, utilizing a 3d6 vs skill system much like the latter. Development was declared finished as it was written as a design exercise. 'Links' There are two versions to this system. CURRENT VERSION (Ver. 0.501) : Attribute points increased by 1, weapon size requirements lessened, optional hardpoints for weapons added, Tier 4 weapon prices reduced, Stealth and Wrestling rules added, Sample enemy suit added ''OUTDATED/OLD VERSIONS'': Version 0.500 : The first, experimental version of this tabletop. Suitfall Suitfall is the third spin-off tabletop system created by BulletHarpy. Its purpose is to provide a narrative system with greater abstraction of work-intensive features (e.g. location, damage) and a slightly more fantastical power level than the other systems. Notably, it brings back classes from Bliss' CYOA. 'Links' Listed are all of the versions of Suitfall, added as development occurs. CURRENT VERSION (Suitfall v2.0) : "Guerilla" update. Stealth options were added, as well as an overhaul to terrain, locomotion, and the disengage/chase mechanics. ''OUTDATED/OLD VERSIONS'': Version 1.1 : The first, experimental version of this tabletop. Noted issues include the lack of Stealth options, the lack of benefits for Mesh suits, and the deterministic behavior of Disengage actions. Category:PACYOA: AD Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Rules